Tell Me The Different(Blue Love)
by AOIchi
Summary: -Blue,Love,Triangle & Secret- (I don't know how to write summary for this (-w-)) Chapter 2 is out! R&R please!(Fushimi x Reader)
1. Nice To Meet You

**F.Y.I** :There is 2 **other characters** on this fan fic..

**Warning** : Fushimi is a little or very Ooc's on this fan fic~

Well, hope you enjoy reading_ minna-san!_

* * *

**Tell Me The Different : Blue Love (Fushimi x Reader)**

- **Chapter 1 : Nice To Meet You **-

**_Sunday,__  
__08:13 A.M._**

I woke up as the alarm clock ring, I sat up at the edge of the bed and press the alarm clock. After that I stand up, grab my towel and went to the bathroom.

15 minutes later,

After finish bathing, I went to the wardrobe and search for some clothes and wear it. After that, I went to the living room, grabbing my handbag and my apartment's key and went out.

Outside the apartment,

I started walking and went to the nearest café to have breakfast. I entered the café, there is a lot of people and all the table were full. I sighed, and then my stomach start to growl loudly, some people look at me and chuckle, I feel very embarrassed.

Then, a guy waved his hand at me. 'Did he just call me? I'm not a waitress.' I walk toward him "Yes?"

"You could have a seat if you want.." he inviting me a seat.

"..No tha-" my stomach cut me off before I could spend my verse.

He smiled, "well?"

"Thank you.." I take a seat in front of him.

"Waiter~" he call "what do you want to order, young woman?"

"I have a name 'kay.." I glare at him before I took look at the menus.

"What's your name, then?"

"My name is [full name].. Umm, give me the breakfast set no.2.."

"Nice to meet you, […]-chan.. I'm Ryuu, Ryuuzaki Aoi.."

"I didn't even asked who you are.. But, nice to meet ya' too.."

The waiter butted into the conversation, "How about you sir?"

"Just give me a cup of tea.." he smile at the waiter.

"Sure.. Just give us a couple of minutes.." the waiter leave our table.

"So, do you always come here?" I ask him.

"Hmm, not always.. During lunch time or if I had a free time, I'll came here.."

"I see.."

"You, […]-chan?"

"Well, I was so damn hungry and this is the nearest café I found.."

"Ooh.."

The waiter came, "Thanks for waiting.." he handed our order.

So both of you start chit-chatting while eating until the end,

"Well, hope we'll meet again Ryuu-kun~" I smile at him, stood up and went to the cashier.

"Me too, […]-chan~"

After paying, you exited the café.

'I should go and buy some food stuffs..' I start walking to the supermarket.

After bought some food stuffs,

"Well, this could be a 2 weeks stock.." I smile happily and start walking back to my apartments'.

While on the way back, I stopped walking and look at a two guys fighting. One of that guy had a dark blue hair and the other one had a chestnut hair.

'So childish..' I shake my head and start walking, ignoring them.

Something made me stop walk, I feel my left hand suddenly light. I look down and see my plastic bag has been torn by a knife and all my stuffs were drop.

Those guys stopped fighting and look at me,

"Saru.. See what you did?!" yelled the chestnut-haired guy.

"Tsk.." the dark blue-haired guy went to me.

I kneeling and took the stuffs, 'those damn guys..' Then, someone helped me took the. I look at that guy. it was the dark blue-haired guy, me took the knife from the torn plastic bag before he does.

"It is yours?"

"Tch, give it back.." he tried to grab the knife from my hand.

"Why do you have the weapon with you?" I managed to avoid his hand.

"It's none of your business, woman.." he seem irritated.

"Hmm, I'll give it back once you help me carry these to my apartment.." I smirk.

He sighed, "fine.." he took the balance left and stood up, "let's go.."

"Sure~"

So, I start walking with him next to you. The women stunned look at the guy on my side, it seem like they were fall for the guy.

'Why would people fall for a dangerous guy like him?'

Then, we reached my apartment. I unlocked the door and twist the door knob, he entered my apartment first.

"Oii, you shouldn't entered people house like that!" I scold him.

He ignoring me, put the food stuffs on the counter at the kitchen, and turn to me, "give back my knife, woman.."

I put the balance stuffs on the counter too, "no need to rush, the knife won't run away.. Except if the knife have legs~" I chuckle.

"Tsk.."

"You should apologize of what you did.."

"What did I do?" he acting like he doesn't know but he does.

"You threw the knife to me.. Luckily it hit my plastic bag, if it hit my body-"

He sighed, "If I apologize you'll give back my knife?"

"Yeah.."

"I apologize.." he bowed.

"Well, acceptable.."

"Now.. Give. Back. My. Knife.." he emphasize one by one his word.

"Did this knife important to you?"

He didn't reply instead, start walking to the door.

"_Chottomatte_, you didn't want your knife back?"

"Tch, just keep it.. Annoying woman.. What a waste of time.." he continue walking until he at outside my apartment.

I follow him until at my door, "I could hear what you said!" I close the door harshly.

I angrily went to the couch and take a seat,

"Why, does people find him attractive?! I find him annoying more than attractive!" I shout.

At night,  
after finished bathing.

"That guy-" I lie down on my bed.

"Shesh, I won't ever make him as my boyfriend!"

_**Monday,  
8:15 A.M.**_

At the Scepter4 building,

"Today we have a new worker.." Reisi look at me "please introduce yourself.."

"I'm [full name], nice to meet you all.." I bow down.

"She's so kawaii~" the other members compliment.

"[…]-kun, you'll be grouped with Fushimi-kun and Ryuu-kun.. Both of you please step in front.."

The guys revealing themselves,

"Eh, Ryuu-kun?!"

"Ah, we meet again huh […]-chan~" Ryuu smile.

"Yeah.." I turn to Fushimi "eh?" I shocked.

He look at me, "You.. That annoying woman.. Wait what?!"

"I'm going to partnered with him?!" I look at Reisi and then back to Fushimi.

"Yeah.. And also, he's the group leader.."

"He's gonna be what?!" I almost faint after hearing what Reisi said.

"Hmm.." Fushimi smirk.

"Why is him?! Why is it not Ryuu-kun?" I ask Reisi.

"Fushimi-kun join the Scepter4 long before Ryuu-kun and, Fushimi-kun more experienced than Ryuu-kun.." Reisi smile "Well, you guys could go back to work now.."

"Fushimi and Ryuu very lucky, huh~" Akiyama said.

"I wonder who will get her~" Domyouji and Hidaka said.

I and Fushimi glare at them.

"Hmm.." Fushimi smirk at me "This is a payback time~"

I glare at him, "So what do you want me to do, leader?!"

"Don't shout at your leader.." He still smirked.

"Don't be so mean Fushimi-kun.. Well, […]-chan let me show you where the office~" Ryuu start walking.

"Sure, thanks Ryuu-kun~" I stick out my tongue at Fushimi before start to follow Ryuu.

"Tsk.." he watch me and Ryuu walk away.

Inside our office,

"Wow!" I run around the office and feel amaze "This office is so beautiful!"

"I think the same too~" Ryuu smile.

"It is an office not a playground.. So stop playing around.." Fushimi appeared behind Ryuu.

"Tch.." I ogle at him and turn to Ryuu "Where's my desk, Ryuu-kun?"

"That one.." he pointing his finger on a desk with some paperwork.

I take a seat at my desk and start to do the paperwork.

"Fushimi-kun, I never thought you gonna said something positive about work~" Ryuu chuckle.

"Shut up.." Fushimi walk to his desk.

While at Reisi offices,

"Captain, why do you choose Fushimi-kun rather than Ryuu-kun?" Awashima ask her captain.

"It's obvious, he joined Scepter4 before Ryuu-kun and he more experienced.." Reisi state.

"I know.. But.." Awashima look at her captain unsatisfied.

"Let's watch what's gonna happen between them, Awashima-kun.." he smile.

"Huh?" Awashima confused at what her captain said.

The next day,

Fushimi went at me, "here.." he handed me some paperwork.

"What is this?This is your work, 'kay?!" I yelled him.

"I'm the **leader**.. I could ask you or Ryuu to do anything.." he emphasized the word **leader.**

"But.."

"I. Am. The. Leader.."

"Guhh.. Fine.." I took the paperwork and start to do it.

30 minutes later I've finished the work. I re-check the paperwork and then I found something interesting, it's his name. I got a devilish ideas on my mind now.

After that, I went to his desk where he was and wanted to give back the paperwork.

"Here, _saru_~" I smirked and handed him the paperwork.

"How-" He looked at me a little shocked.

"Well, look at your paper, _saru_~" I leave him.

I've doodle his name on the paper.

'Now I know your name~' I grinned.

* * *

The chapter 1 done~!  
**R&R** please! Tell me if what do you think 'bout this story!  
Hope you get the last part~!

Also, thanks for your reviews!  
I'll be post it as fast as I can!  
I'll talk more 'bout the reviews in the next chap~!


	2. Welcome Blue Love

The summary is kinda weird, right?  
_**Blue, Love, Triangle & Secret**_ XD  
But, it's have something to do with this story.. You'll find it out later or soon~

Oh yea, I'll talk 'bout review in the end~  
And, I was really happy that _minna-san_ wants me to continue \(^w^)/

Hope _minna-san_ enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

**Tell Me The Different : Blue Love (Fushimi x Reader)**

**-Chapter 2 : Welcome Blue Love-**

_**A week later,  
Friday, 11:31 A.M.**_

It's been a week I started to working at Scepter 4, my life turn upside down because of the _saru!_

_Knock, knock, knock~  
_our office door been knocked, and then someone entered our office.

"Captain wanted to see you guys.." It's Awashima Seri.

"_Ha'it_.." We stand up and leave the office.

In front of Reisi office,

Fushimi knock the door, "we're here.."

"Come in.." Reisi replied.

Inside the office,

"I've mission for you guys.." Reisi look at me and smile "And since it […]-kun first mission, Fushimi will be 100% in charge take care of her.. If anything happen to [...]-kun you'll be responsible, Fushimi-kun.."

"Tch.." he clicked his tongue.

"Hmm.." Ryuu smiled or could it be a grinned?

"You guys could start the mission.. Good luck"

So, our mission started.  
_**Somewhere around Shizume City,**_  
**12:57 P.M.**

"So, what is the mission?" I ask the guys.

"There's a strain at here and we need to catch it.." Ryuu stated.

"Huh Strain?" I dumbfounded.

"How'd you manage to join Scepter 4? You doesn't even know what a strain is.." Fushimi is mocking.

I glare at him, "Hmph! It seems like a _saru_ know many thing.. I thought a _saru_ only know what a banana is~!" I mocked him back.

Ryuu chuckled, "[…]-chan, strain are the people who gained power without receiving it from a king.."

"Ooo.. I see, _arigatou_ Ryuu-kun~!"

"Tch, let's just start the mission.." Fushimi seem irritated and start walking forward.

A few minutes later,

"Ahh~ This is so boring.. Where's the strain?!" I shouted.

"Stop shouting, woman!" Fushimi look at me and yelled.

"I have a name 'kay, _baka saru!_" I shouted louder than before.

"I said stop-!" Fushimi turn to look at something.

Suddenly the strain appeared,

"Fushimi _Battou_!" Fushimi hastily draw his sword.

The strain attacked Fushimi, but Fushimi managed to dodge it. The strain change his opponent, it went to me very fast I didn't have time to draw my sword.

"Tch.." Fushimi is in front of me very quick. Prevent the strains from invading me.

The strain used this opportunity to throw a knife at Fushimi, and then went disappeared.

Fushimi dropping his sword, he lost his balance and fell on his knee.

"_Sa-Saru_..?!" I went in front of him to look at his condition.

The knife hit Fushimi in the stomach. Fushimi pull out the knife from his body and covered it with his free hand, in just a few seconds Fushimi hand were fully covered with blood. I was very shocked. I look around a search for Ryuu but he's gone, I reached my and call for ambulance.

He falls at me made me become more scared, "_Sa-Saru?!_" I push him softly so I could see his face. His eyes were almost shut,

"_Saru_.. Please hang on.. Don't go.." without I even realize it, tears fell to my cheeks.

'Is she crying..?' Fushimi thought before he's all black out.

_**At Hospital,**_  
_**07:03 P.M.**_

Fushimi finally woke up, I feel relieved "you're alive.."

He look around, his vision still blurred because of losing a lot of blood, "Where am I, woman?"

"Stop calling me that you, monkey!" I yelled at him "you're at the hospital.."

He stood up and leans back, he touched his head and tried to memorize back.

Then the door opened,

"Ahh~ you awake, Fushimi-kun" Reisi appeared with Ryuu.

"Captain, why did you give such a hard mission to us?! Look what happen!" I yelled

"I'm sorry.. I blame this to Ryuu cause' went missing just like that.." He glare at Ryuu "This mission could be successful if three of you work together.." he added.

"Where the heck have you been Ryuu-kun?!" I yelled again and punched his shoulder.

"_Gomen.. Gomen~_" he scratched at the back of his head.

"[…]-kun, you're the one who will take care of Fushimi once he get out of the hospital.." Reisi smiled.

"M-Me?! Why is me?! Why do I have to take care of a monkey?!"

"Because you owe him.. Anyway, I hope you'll get well soon Fushimi-kun.. Please excuse me, I've got a business to take care of.." Reisi walk out from the room.

"Well, I hope you get well soon too Fushimi-kun! And […]-chan please treat Fushimi-kun nicely~!" Ryuu said before he followed Reisi.

Now the only person left is me and Fushimi,

"This won't happen if you didn't save me, _baka saru!_" I yelled at Fushimi.

"Tch, you could die if I didn't save you, woman!" he yelled back.

"Ughh.. Remember, I do this cause' I owe you.. Not because I want to!"

"Hmph.."

_**The next day,  
at the hospital,  
11:30 A.M**_

_Knock, knock.._

"Come in.." Fushimi replied lazily.

I opened the door and entered the room,

"Le-Lets go.." I stuttered.

"It's fine.. I could take care of myself.." Fushimi starts to walk to the door behind me.

A few steps later, he lost his balance and almost falls. Luckily I managed to caught him,

"Yeah-yeah.. Could take care of yourself, huh?" I mocked him.

So, I brought him to his apartment.  
_**At Fushimi apartment,  
12:05 A.M**_

Fushimi unlocked the door house and we entered it. His apartment was….. Very messy!

"How's you managed to stay at a place like this?!"

"Tch.. I don't do female work 'kay.."

"It's not a female work! Everybody does cleaning their house no matter if it's female or male! "

"Whatever.."

I help Fushimi went to the couch,

"You stayed here.. I'm gonna make some food first.." I went to the kitchen.

After I finished cooked, I brought it to Fushimi.

"Here.. Eat up.." I handed him a plate of omurice.

Fushimi stare at the food, "it's safe to eat it?"

"Of course it's safe! If you didn't want to eat it's fine!" I try grabbed the plate but Fushimi managed to dodge it.

"You very irritating, ya' know?" I glare at him.

"Hmph.." Fushimi start to eat and then he froze.

"Wha-What wrong?" I'm look scared.

"Nothing.."

"O-Okay.." I ignore him and start to clean the living room.

'This food tasted so unexpected..' Fushimi thought.

_**07:43 P.M.**_

I finished clean his apartment, "there.. Look better now.." I smile happily "What do you think 'bout you apartment now, monkey?"

"Nothing seems to changed, woman.." Fushimi look around in boring.

"You…!"

He smirked, "Anyway, why did you do this? I didn't ask for you to do it, right?"

"Ohh.." I think for a while, "I.. I feel like to do it.." I went to a couch opposite him.

"Hmm.." the smirk turn to smile.

_**08:04 P.M.**_

He been stared at me for a while, it seems like he want something from me.

"Wha-What do you want?" I look at him sweat drop.

He smirking, I look kind of scare now. Who didn't right, I mean it's just me and him at this apartment and something bad could happen..

"O-Oii, wh-what do you want, _saru_?!" I raised my voice acting like I was brave.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry.." his touch his stomach and then his stomach growls.

I sighed, that was a relieved. I thought my thought was real, "hmm.. What do you wanna eat?"

"Anything.." he replied lazily.

I went to the kitchen and search for something to cook and I found something, 'hmm.. He said anything, right?' I smirked.

A few minutes later,

"Here.." I handed him something.

"That's so fast.." he turn and look at the food on my hand, "instant ramen?" He took the food.

"Yeah.. You said anything, right?" I take a seat and started to eat the same food as him.

"How am I supposed to become healthy if you making me eat unhealthy food?"

"Don't blame me! This is the food left that I found!"

He stared at the food.

I sighed, "I'll buy the groceries tomorrow and for tonight we just gonna eat this.."

"Fine.." he started to eat.

After eating,

"You should take your bath.." I said at him.

"Hmm.." he nodded.

"Let me help you to get to your room.." I went to him and carry him to his room.

At his room,

"Go and take your bath.." I walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Fushimi asked.

"To.. To the living room, of course.."

"Wait here, woman.."

"Wha? Why?"

"Let prepare for the worse.." He start to remove his shirt.

I grab something that I could find and threw it at him, "could you please enter the bathroom and undress at there?!" I flushed.

"Why? You never seen any guy half-naked before? Don't tell me you're a-"something hit him at the shoulder.

"Shut up!" I flushed very hard then before.

He chuckled and went to the bathroom.

_**01:13 A.M.**_

Fushimi woke up from sleep, his stomach growls. It seems like he's hungry again,

'If that woman made something that could make me full..' he mumble, stood up and went to the door.

At the living room,

Fushimi saw someone was sleeping at his couch, it's me. Fushimi went closer to me.

he stared at me for a while 'This woman..'

"_baka saru.._" I suddenly talked in my sleep.

Fushimi a little shocked, he suddenly smiled.

And then I hugged myself.

"You cold, […]?" He walk to his room, grabbing a blanket and went back to the living room.

He put the blanket on top of me, I feel a little warmer.

"_Sa-Saru_.."

"It seem like you have a nice dream, huh?" he chuckled and went back to his room.

He doesn't feels hungry anymore, all he feels was very happy and hoping this feel of happiness could last forever. Could it?

And me who is still sleeping hoping that I could hear he said my name even for once. Could I?

-Chap 2 Ended-

* * *

-First of all, thank you very much for reviewing!

To OtakuWriter5441,Guest-san & Seri-chan, huge thanks for supporting me to continue this story~! I really appreciate it \(^ω^)/

To theGrapeEscape, thank you so much for your review and I take it as advice and, it's not nice to swear~

To 44himeka44, I couldn't say that Ryuu isn't a good person and I couldn't also say that Ryuu isn't a bad person.. In the end of the story (which is 2-3 chap left) will show to you if he good/bad person. And I'm glad that you think this story is good :)

To Indrani, really? It seems like 'Aoi' has a lot of meaning XD And I'm glad you like this story and my name~! Also, your name is very creative :3

To MisakiMei0505, I really appreciate that! Also your pic is from the anime called _another, _right? I watched the story and I stopped watching it after ep 3 (The ep where's Yukari died because of the umbrella) I kinda scared of the way they died.. And I had a nightmare because of the story.. T_T

-I already found a beta-reader but I post this chap before it been checked by the beta-reader.. So it have grammatical error/wrong vocab/misspelled~ And I'm going to say sorry for the mistake! *bow down*

And finally, R&R please!


End file.
